


Taurtis-no-Grian

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Grian's really easy to write angst for, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Sam should've thought twice before messing with Grian's new family
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Viktor | Iskall85, Polytechs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Taurtis-no-Grian

The Hermits held their breaths, they could hear the scrapping of the knife against the walls of the tunnel Grian made to connect his and Mumbo’s starter bases, the soft giggling from the mad man they thought was a new friend sent shivers to their spines.

Grian could feel himself hyperventilating. He knew it was a bad idea, but Sam always has people wrapped around his finger, he has this way of speaking, suggesting someone else for the crime he committed or manipulating people that it’s typical for their world. It was useless for Grian to say otherwise.

He didn’t want to be called a liar again.

But he couldn’t let Sam hurt his family as he had hurt him.

Grian looked around, he could feel the tension in the air as Sam grew closer and closer. Mumbo, Iskall, Stress, Scar, and Ren had run to his room and pressed themselves against the shadows of the walls.

Mumbo had hidden inside the clock, Stress and Ren curled themselves under the bed, Scar behind the door.

Grian heard Sam climb up the stairs leading to the end of the messaging system. “ I Found you~” he sang, and Grian made a decision.

He was hiding in his closet with Iskall. “Iskall, love? you trust me right?” _please say yes_

“Of course I do” Iskall placed a hand on Grian’s shoulder, he hates how he wants to melt into it.

“Then pass me the blue shirt behind you” Grian began stripping, causing Iskall to blush and turn around, he handed him the clothing item without looking at the shorter male. Grian kept asking Iskall to get things, like a couple of bracelets and a headset. Until Grian sighed. “Okay, I’m done,” 

He wore a blue t-shirt and red and blue wristbands, suspenders held his pants up and a pair of black headphones laid against his neck.

The blond gave a watery smile to his lover. “I know I have been secretive with my friendship with Sam lately but-”

“Grian you’re not responsible for anything he did” Iskall clutched his friend’s shoulders.

“I-I know” He lied “but I need you to promise me something” he gripped Iskall’s forearms.

“Anything” Iskall was afraid, the tight grip, the shaky smile, and the too-bright eyes. He didn’t particularly like this Grian.

“Whatever happens I need you to stay here and stop the others from making a sound.”

“What” it was more of a breath than a word, but Grian heard it anyway.

“Don’t move and don’t speak, please.”

“Grian what I.”

“Iskall I’m begging you please” His voice cracked, he could hear Sam dragging his knife on his walls and shivered, sucking in a breath he ran out of the closet and down the steps “Hey Sam.”

“TAURTIS” Sam’s grin showed too many teeth and Grian breathed more deeply. ”What’re you doing here? Whatever probably something stupid anyway” He turned his back on Grian and began making his way out of the starter base.

He turned back and ducked as he slashed Grian’s wrist, making him drop the enchanted sword. Grian cried out. He grabbed his wrist in a hand breaking grip and slammed it on the wall “What do you think you’re doing Taurtis?” He breathed.

“I, it was a mistake I thought I-” He got caught off when the knife pressed against his throat, blood trickled down his neck, he choked as tears gathered in his eyes.

“What? Are you going to cry now, you big baby?” He chuckled darkly “It’s just a few cuts” he pressed the knife harder against the smaller boy’s throat, and the builder sobbed. “STOP CRYING TAURTIS” He yelled and hit Grian, making him stumble. Grian gasped and tried to stop the tears, but to no avail. “Fine, you want to cry, I’ll give you something to cry about!” in quick succession, the knife left his throat and entered his stomach.

He gasped as Sam took the knife out. He tried to breathe through the pain as he heard Sam turn away from him. The blond pulled himself against the wall as his body screamed and reached for the bow in his inventory. He quickly typed a message to Xisuma about getting ready at Spawn before he notched an arrow and took aim.

It hit Sam, causing him to stumble. The bunny-eared man turned to throw the knife at the brit, but another arrow pierced his side, then another and another.

Grian’s side was burning, but if high school and Sam had ever given him anything worthwhile, it was a high pain tolerance. He ignored the pain, and he stared at Sam with cold blue eyes as he notched one last arrow at him.

The bunny vanished in a puff of smoke. Grian called to the others in his room “It’s safe, you can come out now” Iskall and Mumbo were the first to see him, the discarded bow and sword, the pile of stuff on the ground near him. The wounds. 

Mumbo carried him back up to his room, and Stress and Scar had begun healing him, splashing him with potions and placing crystals around his wound. Ren was calming Mumbo and Iskall down as they hovered over him and started yelling threats respectively.

The communicator dinged as Stress and Scar finished patching Grian up, who fainted halfway through.

_< Xisuma> It’s safe_

Mumbo and Iskall had laid down next to Grian as the others left to let them have their moment.

Iskall wrapped himself over the smallest in their relationship and held Mumbo’s hand as he wrapped himself around the two loves of his life, but it was enough, with Grian’s quiet breathing, the two stared at him as if looking away would cause him to disappear.

Iskall felt guilty, he should’ve protected him, he should’ve stopped him. He was an assassin in his original world for Pete's sake, he could’ve killed the bastard before he hurt anyone. Before he broke Grian. But he didn’t, all because he underestimated him.

Mumbo buried his face in the soft curls of Grian's hair, and his hand would occasionally tighten his grip on Iskall's. He couldn't imagine how anyone could put up with someone like Sam, but it doesn't matter now, Grian's safe, Iskall's safe, everyone on Hermitcraft is safe. He's safe.

Slowly the two Architechs fell asleep unknown to them of the sigh of relief the others gave when Sam finally got banned.

THE END 


End file.
